1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars
by XxX NaTsUmE x MIkAN XxX
Summary: Meet Sakura Mikan the prettiest girl in the campus and newest sweetheart. Every boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart. Could it be? R&R. I made it rated T for some reasons... - *Under Construction*
1. Introduction to characters

**1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars**

Yuri-chan: hello minna-san!!!!! Sorry if I didn't finish my other stories and still I keep making a new one, well it's because I don't know how to end it and argh!!!! Don't know what to say, but no worries still updating. sorry if I suck at grammars. now back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Summary: Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest sweetheart.

Every boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can cliam her heart. Could it be??

* * *

this story is dedicated to my newest friends hope you all

like it!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION

NAME :Mikan Sakura

Age: 15 years old

B-day: January 1

Alice: nullification alice and stealing alice

Description: Mikan Sakura a.k.a campus sweetheart. A person who possesses the hazel orbs and auburn hair. A cheerful girl, dense, smart ( except on math), loving,caring,pretty

In short perfect

Crush: you'll find out. Says mikan.

NAME: Natsume Hyuuga

Age: 15 years old

B-day: November 27

Alice: Fire Alice

Description: Natsume Hyuuga a.k.a campus heartthrob. A person who possesses the crimson-eyes at the same time a raven-messy hair. A cold, Ill-mannered boy who

Doesn't talk to anyone except his best friend ruka. Secretly in love with our campus sweetheart.

Crush: Polka dots ( a/n: whose polka dots?)

NAME: Nogi Ruka

Age: 15 years old

B-day: March (A/n: what's ruka's b-day again?)

Alice: Animal Pheromone Alice

Description: Nogi Ruka a.k.a the animal lover. A person who likes animals for sure.

A caring, kind, gentlemen person like natsume(A/n: about natsume?? Maybe..) he is a three star student at the same time close friend of mikan.

Crush: I can't say it you'll just find it out later.

NAME: Hotaru Imai

Age: 15 years old

B-day: October 25

Alice: alice of invention

Description: Imai Hotaru a.k.a Ice Queen. A person who loves blackmailing persons especially Ruka and Natsume. A cold person though she's mean to mikan still deep inside her heart she loves and cares for mikan.

Crush : Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka . shot hotaru since her crush is private.

Other characters will be intoruduced later on so for now let me introduce to you my main characters.

* * *

A/n: hello minna-san have a happy new year.. reviews or anger.


	2. Let the war begin

1** GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars**

Yuri-chan: hello minna-san! Sorry if I didn't finish my other stories and still I keep making a new one, well it's because I don't know how to end it and argh! Don't know what to say, but no worries still updating. sorry if I suck at grammars. now back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Summary: Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest sweetheart.

Every boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart.

* * *

dedicated to my new friends and to all of you

hope you like it

* * *

Morning at Gakuen Alice, middle-school division class B was still the same everyone are busy at the same time noisy, some drools over there "sama", some pets at its rabbit, some fixing her upgraded "baka gun", some reading the thoughts of other students and some are arguing about little things. Everyone was super "ultra" busy. Like **_them_**

"Hyuuga Natsume! Yo-you-perverted-jerk! How dare you peek at my underwear again." Mikan shouted while blushing because of embarrassment.

"Tch… It's not like I like to take a look at it. You're just showing it to me." Natsume said wearing his ever infamous smirk.

"Am not." Mikan retorted

"Yes you do." Natsume replied coolly

"Am not."

"Yes you do."

"Am not".

"Yes you do".

"Pervert". Mikan said

"Hag." Natsume replied

"Ill-mannered."

"Childish"

"Jerk"

"Ugly"

"Acting like a God or something".

"Stupid"

"Doofus"

They kept calling names at each other which made the other students who were very busy a while ago to look at them and all have the same thing in their mind.

_"Lover's quarrel."_

Their calling names contest finally stopped which made the students have the thing they call "silence" again, but well, that's what they only thought..

Since the Calling names contest, turned into a _glaring contest_.

"Neh! Mi-chan chill. Inhale. Exhale." Nonoko said trying to make mikan calm down but mikan only ignored her since all her attention is directed to natsume.

**_CALMING MIKAN DOWN FAILED_**_._

"WHY-YOU-PERVERTED-FREAK "look (mikan)

"WHAT-A-HAG-YOU-JUST WANT-TO-DROOL-OVER-ME-LOOK"( natsume)

"WHAT?- DO-YOU-KNOW-THAT-YOUR-JUST-A-ONE-DIVISION-HEARTTROB-AND-I'M-A-3 DIVISION-CAMPUS-SWEETHEART?-LOOK" mikan gave this look to natsume proudly.

They kept throwing glares and disgusted looks with each other until…..

_Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka._

"Hey! What was that for?" The two asked in unison

"1ST- for being a idiot, 2nd I can't concentrate on my work, 3rd if you don't shut up I'll be glad to blackmail the two of you and 4th our gay teacher is coming." Hotaru said still emotionless as ever.

_"Meanie…"_ mikan thought

_"Freak.."_ natsume thought.

Koko reading our couples mind secretly just giggled.

**_"Who would have thought that the Sweetheart and looked good together if you take a look at them closely."_**

TBC.


	3. friends,fans,perverts?

**1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars**

YuRi-ChAn: hello minna-san I'm really very sorry if I didn't update for so long. but still no worries yuri-chan is definitely back at fan fiction world and she will continue updating all her stories that's a promise.

Yuri-chan:Can I ask a favor?? Oh all I really want is to get 5 reviews with this chapter and the second chapter that I'll be updating as a advance birthday gift. Pretty please…oh well back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own GAKUEN ALICE but I do own all the wrong grammars.

Summary: Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest sweetheart. Every boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart.

* * *

ThIs StOrY iS DeDiCaTeD to My NeW FrIeNdS

and

To YoU !!!

...HoPe YoU LIkE It...

* * *

Chapter 3: Friends, Fans, perverts???

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka._

_"Hey!!! What was that for??" The two asked in unison_

_"1ST- for being a idiot ,2nd I can't concentrate on my work,3rd if you don't shut up I'll be glad to blackmail the two of you and 4th our gay teacher is coming." Hotaru said still emotionless as ever._

_"Meanie…" mikan thought_

_"Freak.." natsume thought._

_Koko reading our couples mind secretly just giggled. Then he thought._

_**"MS. Campus SWEETHEART and MR. Campus HEARTTROB** are really a perfect match." Koko thought._

**_End of flashback:_**

And so our couples stop arguing and went back to their seats. same as other students too.

When they were all properly seated, their "gay teacher" stepped in the classroom still weird as ever cause he's attire right at this day is a black t-shirt and skirt with pink pants inside the skirt….Guess this was the Most main reason why natsume HATED narumi.

"Ohayo minna-san." Narumi said happily.

"Ohayo narumi-sensei." Everyone said in unison except our beloved FLAME-CASTER.

"Well I have a announcement for you." Narumi paused.

Many negative comments came for narumi like he was retiring already or even marry a girl….ugh he (narumi) hates that.

All negative comments stop when they heard a crimson-eyed boys voice:

"Just spill it Naru." Said natsume being pissed right at this moment.

"As you wish. Hyuuga-kun." Narumi said

"Tch … whatever." Natsume said returning back to his manga.

"Well will have 4 new students all of them are boys so please treat them nicely and boys please don't kill them." Narumi said

"Hai." The girls and boys said (except Hotaru-sama and Natsume-sama)

"Well then come in please.." narumi said.

And so when the door was open their it was revealed the four boys that will make Sumire and some of the other girls make a fan-club for sure.

"Please introduce yourselves one by one". Narumi said

"Hai." The new students said.

The first one who introduced himself was a exact look alike of natsume with its raven messy hair and the very popular crimson eyes.

"Obana Kaito, 15 years old . possesses the nightmare alice." Kaito said coldy

"Weird." Mikan thought.

"Kyaa!!!!!!!!!!! Kaito-sama looks like natsume-sama's twin brother." Most of the girls in the room said.

Narumi just sweat-drop. "I knew it was another fan-club." Narumi thought. Please continue introducing yourselves

2nd was a half ruka and half natsume . ( sorry if I'm lazy to describe them)

"Hanazawa Akira, 15 years old, owns the death alice ." akira said politely.

And so the introducing thing continued,……….

"Hawasaki soujiiro , 15 years old , owns the life possessing alice ". he said emotionless.

"Domyujii Rui , 15 years old , owns the spirits dream alice" . rui said politely like Akira ( what kind of alice was that? )

When the four boys were done introducing themselves narumi spoke.

"Girls , any questions ??" narumi asked

Then ALL girls suddenly raised there hands ( excluding Hotaru and mikan ). This girls asked the following questions……

"Are you all single ???" a girl drooling over them asked.

The four just nodded.

"Can you be my partner/ can you date with me ??" another girl asked.

The four looked at each other then said.

"Nope sorry , maybe next time ". the new students said.

"Neh narumi-sensei can we make a fan-club for the four of them??" Shouda sumire asked.

Shouda Sumire , 14 ½ years old , a very proud , hag , and thinks that she's cute . she hates mikan and loves making fans-club. In the end will mikan and sumire be friends??

"Uhm… okay." Narumi said having a nervous laugh

"Then the fans-club name is decided it will be called **PB4** meaning "playboy 4"." sumire said proudly as ever.

"Hey!!! Sumire you made 2 fans-club ??"mikan asked. "First was the natsu-ruka fan club and now your making another stupid fans-club??" Mikan complained.

"As if sakura ". sumire paused . "I only made 2 , but how about you?? You almost have millions of fans-club per division." Sumire retorted.

"Duh !!as if I like them.. "mikan paused.. "If you want it, it is ALL yours.. "mikan said then shot a glare at sumie which sumire shot-back.

"Ahem…………." Narumi fakely coughed to remove the tension between the two girls after all there are new students.

"Oh gomene- by the way I'm Sakura Mikan and that girl ( pointing at sumire ) is shouda sumire I'm very very sorry for the disturbance." Mikan said apologetically and was back to her innocent self again.

_"She's cute."_ The PB4 thought.

"Well since your new at the academy why not have some partners to guide you". Narumi suggested

The four boys namely the pb4 just agreed.

"Well then it is settled that obana you will be partnered by mikan-chan, akira you'll be partnered with hotaru , jiiro you'll be partnered with anna-chan and rui you'll be partnered with nonoko." Narumi said.

"WHAT!!!!!!!! "Mikan and all the other students shouted with great horror.

"Is there anything wrong ?? "narumi asked

"Why are you sad because you can't spend time with me all ALONE." Natsume said to mikan while smirking

_"OH, ayan ka na naman natsume humihirit ka na naman_." Mikan said in a Philippine language which natsume pretended not to understand.

"Tch.. whatever." Natsume said still smirking.

"Uhm.. narumi-sensei supposedly we must only have 1 partner each but now why do we have 2 partners??" Mikan asked.

"Well rules were changed yesterday, gomen nasai mikan-chan." Narumi said

_"He's planning something ."_ natsume thought.

"Kami-sama I beg you not to make my life a living hell..please!!!!!!!!!!" mikan prayed.

"Akira seat behind mikan-chan , kaito beside mikan and natsume ,jiro beside hotaru and rui behind anna. Adieu." Narumi said then pop OUT of no where.

The four boys were very close to mikan's seat which made natsume VERY jealous and mikan well… though the campus sweetheart still dense as ever.

"Imai-san guess what hyuuga-kun is jealous with those boys getting close to mikan." The mind-reader said a.k.a KOKORIYOMI.

When koko already knew that it was to loud for natsume to hear it he made a very I don't know if it will fail or what plan.

"Hey!! Guess what hyuuga-kun is jeal"- koko was cut off when natsume shot him a don't-you-dare –look with a matching evil death glare on it which made koko just laugh nervously and let him decide not to continue his what so ever plan.

**PLAN OF KOKO TO EXPOSED NATSUME FALIED**

Back to mikan…………..

"So can I call you kai-kun, rui-kun , akira-kun and jiro-kun ??" mikan asked.

The four just nodded……

"Then call me mikan.. yeah mikan is fine rather than putting honorifics on it." Mikan said.

"OK." Akira just said.

"Hn…" was all kaito said

"Can I ask uhm… something?" Mikan asked

"OK, "akira said.

"Uhm… you see I was wondering why do you kept saying the word "**OK**" always." Mikan asked.

"It stands for my bestfriends name **Obana- O + Kaito-K = the word "OK**" ."akira explained

"What about the word **Hn**?" Mikan asked curiously

"No need to know about it." Kaito replied coldly

"Well no offense and sorry to say this , but to be frank I think your imitating natsume . mikan said then continued. Since for him the word _HN_ means **Heart-throb- H = Natsume – N =** **"HN"** or even **his** name can be shortened like that." Mikan explained

"Nope I'm not imitating _HIM._ The word **"hn"** for me has a very different meaning. Got it **ichigo."** Kaito said while smirking.

End of chapter 3……..

* * *

A/n : so do you like it???? Reviews or Flames ???? btw thanks for the people who Reviewed the first chappie….. Lotz of love

Next chapter : confusion....

updating day will be: maybe tom. if I'm not busy..

Till here...................


	4. The answer to my confusion

**1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars**

Yuri-chan: Hello minna-san!! Sorry for not updating as I've promise. But again I'm 100% back because It's already vacation..:))

Yuri-chan: ..Okay now on this chappie hope your review will reach until 15 ..yeah because this is a two in one chappie..haha what a klutz..

Yuri-chan: also I would like to thank:

_Animeislife : Tnx ^_^_

_Anonymous 2: Lol..Yeah I'm a Filipino haha..Mabuhay!!_

_Fallinghopes and sirkleiron: haha.. thanks_

_Mikan-kawaii-sakura: thanks for the advice_

_-simply-tired23-: thanks_

_Aliceacademy8: It means " Natsume you are trying to catch my attention again"_

_Tear Droplet: thanks.._

* * *

Disclaimer: **I don't own** GAKUEN ALICE but I do own all the wrong grammars.

Summary: Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest sweetheart. Every boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart.

_This story_

_is dedicated_

_to my friends in FF_

_and to you_

_Hope you all like it_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The answer to my confusion**

_FLASHBACK:_

_Then call me mikan.. yeah mikan is fine rather than putting honorifics on it. Mikan said._

_OK. Akira just said._

_Hn… was all kaito said_

_Can I ask uhm… something? Mikan said_

_OK, akira said._

_Uhm… you see I was wondering why do you kept saying the word "**OK**" always. Mikan asked._

_It stands for my bestfriends name **Obana- O + Kaito-K = the word "OK**" .akira explained_

_What about the word **Hn**? Mikan asked curiously_

_No need to know about it. Kaito replied coldly_

_Well no offense and sorry to say this , but to be frank I think your imitating natsume . mikan said then continued. Since for him the word HN means **Heart-throb- H = Natsume – N =** **"HN"** or even **his** name can be shortened like that. Mikan explained_

_Nope I'm not imitating HIM. The word **"hn"** for me has a very different meaning. Got it **ichigo.** Kaito said while smirking._

_END of flashback:_

_"Ichigo_?? Did he just see my…OH god!! Another perverted jerk.'' Mikan thought

"Why—you—pe-perv.."Mikan was cut off since she remembered that Kaito was a new student in the Gakuen Alice so she let it pass for a while.

Kaito removing his attention to _Ms. Campus sweetheart_ was pass to the guy beside her. Hyuuga Natsume.

"If it wasn't my **ex-brother** who would it be?" Kaito said smirking

**"EX-brother**?? Mikan got confuse this time. I never ever heard about natsume having a brother except youchi." Mikan again thought

""_" tch. You were the reason why _"our"_ family was ruined that's why he abandoned you as his son." Natsume said still emotionless.

"You are the **main** reason why I ruined your- I mean _"our" _family." Kaito retorted.

""_" whatever." Natsume said leaving the classroom with shock or more like puzzled faces.

"I need to ask natsume about this thing. Mikan how? I mean everytime I'm out those stupid Fan-boys-I mean er!! They start drooling over me as if I'm a goddess." Mikan ended her thought ( Mikan dear you're a goddess! Haha :) )

"Need to plan something.." Mikan thought for a while then…

Tick..tock…tick..tock..Tick..

"AHA! I got it." Mikan paused since all the attention of the students including Serina-sensei there Music teacher was given to ! sorry! You may continue. Mikan said then was finally relieved when she saw all attentions were gone already.

"I need to disguise.." Mikan thought ." In a _geeky form_." She ended her thought and you can see that there is a Huge grin plastered on her face.

Let's skip for a while and go to dismissal time…

Everyone went back to their dorms and start being busy again especially mikan who made her room a **big mess** since all her dress were scattered in the room. (LoL)

Then finally she got one black _sando with a simple white bolero a very long black skinny-jeans with matching rubber shoes. She put some fake braces which came out of no where and curled her hair at the same time she wore one huge glasses to finally finish the **geeky disguise**_she's planning.

When mikan stepped out of her special star room she carefully tip-toe not to make any noises but what a very lucky day mikan! She tripped all of a sudden but she didn't feel any pain so when she opened her eyes a pair of crimson-eyes were seen luckily it was not a fan-boy it's none other than Hyuuga Natsume.

"How long are you planning to stay on this position?" Natsume said while smirking.

Mikan being Mikan suddenly remembered their position right now that's why she blushed and stood up quickly as possible.

"You really are a pervert. Aren't you?" Mikan said then covered her mouth. ""Oh god. My identity was exposed"." Mikan thought

"What's with the _"geeky disguise"_ huh? Polka?" Natsume said knowing that the geek in front of him was Ms. Campus sweetheart a.k.a Mikan.

"I'll explain it later. But now can you please come with me." Mikan said while **grabbing natsume's wrist **without waiting his reply.

"Polka..I have a feet you know?" Natsume said pissed

"Oops! Sorry." Mikan apologize then removed her hand on natsume's left wrist.

""_" you grabbed me all along just to bring me at the sakura tree." Natsume said stoicly.

"Hai..This place is the right place for me to be answered." Mikan replied.

"Hn." Natsume said.

So the two sat down on the branch and remained silent but mikan is uncomfortable when no ones talking that's why she started the conversation.

"I disguised this way since I want you to ask something and I don't know why but I'm so **sick worried** about you." Mikan said

"What? _She's worried_ about me?" Natsume thought keeping his blush behind his bangs. "Didn't know I worried_ her_ too much." Natsume ended his blushing and space-out so the girl beside her wouldn't be suspicious.

"Hey, natsume you okay? "Mikan paused." I think your spacing out." She continued.

""_" Tch.. whatever.. "natsume just replied

"Well back to my question..My question is.."Mikan couldn't continue since she was confused if she'll ask or not.

"Spill it out." Natsume said stoicly.

"What's with the thing that happened earlier I mean what's with the ex-brother thing?" Mikan asked.

"Do I have to tell her?" natsume hesitated at first then finally he decided to tell her.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Mikan said

"No it's okay. Well you see last 5 years which means we're just 10 years old my brother or more like twin brother is not really _"obana"_ kaito. It was supposed to be **Hyuuga Kaito **not _"obana"_. We were a happy family but suddenly he seemed to notice that all of the attention was given to me not to him. At the same time my classmates and teachers treat me more than him. That's why suddenly a envious aura surrounded all over him. One week pass our mother dies because of him though he tells I'm the main reason why mother died. My father knew that he lies again and father was forced to remove Kaito's "hyuuga" surname at the same time he drop him out the academy and gave him to the orphanage. For short he is not a new student here. He just move back." Natsume said sadly.

Mikan knew he was sad that's why she **hugged** natsume tight which made natsume a bit shock then but natsume instead hug her back.

"You know. Natsume." Mikan paused." Better not surround yourself into darkness cause in the end you'll be regretful. So at least smile a bit." Mikan paused." Don't worry I'm always right at your side no matter what happens." Then mikan broke her hug with natsume stood up and landed gracefully on the ground running as fast as she could.

"Now. I need to talk to kai-kun to fully answer my question but were is he??" Mikan thought. Then suddenly saw kaito on the hallway all alone.

"There he is!!!.."mikan said.

Mikan ran as fast as she could to the hallway until he saw a figure seating on the floor staring at the shiny moon.

"Kaito-pants-we-pants-need-to-talk." Mikan said running out of breath

"Ok. But first will you at least calm yourself down." Kaito said smirking.

"Hai-hai." Mikan replied then sat beside him.

There was a very awkward silence between them until mikan finally at last spoke..

"You see..Kaito-kun I want to ask you about the word "hn" so that my worries will be finally vanish". Mikan explained

"Hmm..so you wanna know??" Kaito said

"Hai.. AS in !!" mikan replied

"Well "hn" means "_hate natsume_"." Kaito paused

"It was 5 years then. I was the twin brother of that so called heartthrob. He always gets the attention,love,care everything of my classmates and my parents. That's why 11:50 pm January 30,2004 I used my alice to kill natsume but to my surprise mom was beside him so instead of him being killed I killed my mom. That's why my father abandoned me and brought me to a orphanage." Kaito ended.

"You know mikan..All I really want is love and attention." Kaito continued.

Mikan wanted to comfort kaito that's why she hugged kaito and said:

"You know kaito I would love to be your friend so no ". Mikan said in her most calm voice.

"Arigato mi-chan…" Obana replied

"Nope..I must be the one to say that since you finally completed the answers I needed so that I will be relieved again. So thanks." Mikan said then left kaito then went back to her room and sleep tightly because she is very tired of the things she have done today.

_When kaito was all alone, something made him felt that there is something wrong with his feelings ..something warm..something hard to explain..Then finally he got the message._

_"I think I love** Mikan Sakura**_." Kaito thought then also went back to his dormitory having that feeling all along.

* * *

A/N: so like it or hate it.. Reviews please again 10 up..Guys I need your reviews since my father already wants me to stop writing and focuse more on my study the only way to stop him is review on this story or on my different story I need 10 and up then of course I must do something for your generosity..Please review....

Next chapter: chapter 5: Crazy love

.What so kaito is in love with our mikan?? what about natsume?? what will he do?? LoL more jealousy comes you'll see so keep reading..^^


	5. Crazy Love

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

**1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars**

**By:**

**XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX**

_Summary: Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart. Could it be??_

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**_Dedicated to:_**

**_My friends at FF and also_**

**_To you ^_^_**

**_who inspires me on writing stories._**

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

_Chapter 5: Crazy love_

_Flashback:_

_There was a very awkward silence between them until mikan finally at last spoke.._

_"You see..Kaito-kun I want to ask you about the word "hn" so that my worries will be finally vanish". Mikan explained_

_"Hmm..so you wanna know??" Kaito said_

_"Hai.. AS in !!" mikan replied_

_"Well "hn" means "hate natsume"." Kaito paused_

_"It was 5 years then. I was the twin brother of that so called heartthrob. He always gets the attention,love,care everything of my classmates and my parents. That's why 11:50 pm January 30,2004 I used my alice to kill natsume but to my surprise mom was beside him so instead of him being killed I killed my mom. That's why my father abandoned me and brought me to a orphanage." Kaito ended._

_"You know mikan..All I really want is love and attention." Kaito continued._

_Mikan wanted to comfort kaito that's why she hugged kaito and said:_

_"You know kaito I would love to be your friend so no ". Mikan said in her most calm voice._

_"Arigato mi-chan…" Obana replied_

_"Nope..I must be the one to say that since you finally completed the answers I needed so that I will be relieved again. So thanks." Mikan said then left kaito then went back to her room and sleep tightly because she is very tired of the things she have done today._

_When kaito was all alone, something made him felt that there is something wrong with his feelings ..something warm..something hard to explain..Then finally he got the message._

_"I think I love** Mikan Sakura**." Kaito thought then also went back to his dormitory having that feeling all along._

_End of Flashback:_

Another morning at Gakuen Alice but this time it was a weird morning for natsume hyuuga and only him because for this day today they were not having a cat-fight at all since the brunette was chatting with the PB4 right now which made him feel for the very first time "_L-E-F-T O-U-T"._

_"_Neh kai-kun,rui-kun, akira-kun and jiro-kun. How's your 1st week at Gakuen Alice??" mikan asked

"Fine.." the four boys said.

"Glad to hear that.." mikan said while giving them one of her sweetest smile which made kaito the guy who just realize that he loves mikan blush madly which the three boys noticed and made natsume raise the temperature at their room.

" mikan-chan why not go back to your sit, since narumi is almost coming and someone seems to be the culprit at raising the temperature up neh??" akira said which made the two boys nod _-well If you did notice kaito is spacing out haha :]]-_

When she went back to her sit which is beside natsume the three boys who notice that there friend is blushing a while ago confront him.

".Kaito your not telling something we don't know, why not share us??" akira said while the two boys rui and jiro just nodded.

"Eh???..M-me h-hiding s-something??" kaito said nervously.

"share us." the three boys said which made kaito sigh in defeat.

"Well...you see, I think-" kaito was cut off when there gay teacher stepped in.._"phew!!! saved by the gay teacher." kaito thought._

"Well minna-san I would like to inform you all that you can go to Central Park today, B-U-T you must have a partner _with you, if you don't have _a partner with you...Then tooo baad you'll stay here in the academy and have lectures with Jin-jin." narumi said with a scary look on his face which made the students more scared on the fact that they will have to stay with jinno-sensei [except natsume and hotaru they seem not to care at all]

"Oh and btw we will meet at the school's front gate at 7:00 am sharp..If ever your late then you'll also stay with jinno-sensei..So that's it!!! jA-ne" narumi said then step out of the classroom.

When narumi left the classroom mikan and natsume fans started to invite them out but the two of them just rejected them which made the girls sad and the boys like shattered into pieces.

"So mikan-chan, can we be partners tomorrow??" Kaito asked while blushing a bit.

"Eh??? ano-eto...You see...-" she was cut oFF when her so-called bestfriend buted in.

"She will come with you if Natsume comes with the two of you." hotaru said emotionless as ever which made all the students jaw-dropped, fan-girls of natsume and kaito faint, mikan's fan-boys melt more, natsume smirk and kaito blush madly.

"So do you agree or not???" hotaru asked while having a baka-gun pointed at natsume,kaito,mikan.

"_What the hell??? This imai freak is really getting on my nerves." natsume thought while glaring at the evil-ice queen._

_"Eh???Hotaruuuuuu I thought your my bestfriend but why do this to me?????" mikan screamed mentally._

_"Grrr...Hyuuga is with us now I loooooooooose theeee chance tooooo win mikan's heart..argh!!!!stupid imai.!!" he thought._

_"_Hn.."natsume just said.

"Hotaru your joking right???" mikan asked.

"Do I look like one??" hotaru said while preparing to aim mikan.

".hi o-okay I'll go with them." mikan said

" about you obana??" hotaru asked icily.

"." kaito just said and went back to his sit.

"It's settled the three of them will be partners,I'll just go talk to narumi and the rest go find yourselves partners." hotaru said then left the class.

"EHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"all the fan-boys and girls screamed and as a result their sleeves were burned half by the flamecaster.

While the class was busy they didn't even notice that a certain mind-reader was laughing his head out due of what he read earlier on mikan,kaito and natsume's thought.

"Haha...**Crazy love**.....Oh well I'm pretty sure that tomorrow is gonna be a looooooooooooooooooooooong daaaaaaay" koko said while still laughing.

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**_-END OF CHAPTER 5-_**

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

_Yuri-chan: I know.I know it's short and it's not what you expect but stay tuned for chapter 6 coz something will happen....Haha :]] I even wonder why the hell I wrote this chapter..But hey please do review okay,so that I will be at least cheered up ^_^ btw vote for my new poll "Your Ideal Bishounen" hahaha anyways I'll be updating next....Wednesday ^^ do review my other stories ^^Oh and btw I might rewrite this chapter so again _


	6. Date with him or more like THEM

_**Yuri-chan: YaY!!!!!! I updated *jump up and down***_

**_Hotaru: Your really a baka._**

**_Yuri-chan: Shaddup!!!!! anyways I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE WHICH MAKES ME SULK ON MY BED..huhu :[[_**

**_WARNING: GRAMMAR!!!! AND VERY OOC SO BEWARE!!!!HAHA :]]_**

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

**1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars**

**By:**

**XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX**

_Summary: Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart. Could it be??_

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**_Dedicated to:_**

**_My friends at FF and also_**

**_To you ^_^_**

**_who inspires me on writing stories._**

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

_I'm being stalk by a bear.:]_

**_My favorite line at Gakuen Alice by :Mikan Sakura._**

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

_Chapter 6: Date with him or more like THEM_

_Flashback:_

_When narumi left the classroom mikan and natsume fans started to invite them out but the two of them just rejected them which made the girls sad and the boys like shattered into pieces._

_"So mikan-chan, can we be partners tomorrow??" Kaito asked while blushing a bit._

_"Eh??? ano-eto...You see...-" she was cut oFF when her so-called bestfriend buted in._

_"She will come with you if Natsume comes with the two of you." hotaru said emotionless as ever which made all the students jaw-dropped, fan-girls of natsume and kaito faint, mikan's fan-boys melt more, natsume smirk and kaito blush madly._

_"So do you agree or not???" hotaru asked while having a baka-gun pointed at natsume,kaito,mikan._

_"What the hell??? This imai freak is really getting on my nerves." natsume thought while glaring at the evil-ice queen._

_"Eh???Hotaruuuuuu I thought your my bestfriend but why do this to me?????" mikan screamed mentally._

_"Grrr...Hyuuga is with us now I loooooooooose theeee chance tooooo win mikan's heart..argh!!!!stupid imai.!!" he thought._

_"Hn.."natsume just said._

_"Hotaru your joking right???" mikan asked._

_"Do I look like one??" hotaru said while preparing to aim mikan._

_".hi o-okay I'll go with them." mikan said_

_" about you obana??" hotaru asked icily._

_"." kaito just said and went back to his sit._

_"It's settled the three of them will be partners,I'll just go talk to narumi and the rest go find yourselves partners." hotaru said then left the class._

_"EHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"all the fan-boys and girls screamed and as a result their sleeves were burned half by the flamecaster._

_While the class was busy they didn't even notice that a certain mind-reader was laughing his head out due of what he read earlier on mikan,kaito and natsume's thought._

_"Haha...**Crazy love**.....Oh well I'm pretty sure that tomorrow is gonna be a looooooooooooooooooooooong daaaaaaay" koko said while still laughing._

_End of Flashback:_

When the class was dismissed already all the students went back to their respective rooms except for the group of cleaners for today: Natsume,Mikan and Kaito

_"Argh!!!! why am I always with hyuuga at times.??" kaito thought._

_"Hope that Obana-guy will die tomorrow so that I'll be with mikan alone-woah wait a sec. what the hell am I exactly thinking??" natsume thought._

_"Mou Mou so quiet here, Hope the the cleaners bell will ring already so that I'll just escape on the freakin' quiet tension here." mikan thought while staling glances at the two hyuuga's_

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_"Yay!!!!! at last!!!! the ring belled!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan thought while jumping up and down mentally._

She was about to step out of the classroom when a guy or more like two guys grab both of her wrist.

"EH????? nani????" mikan asked.

"Neh neh mi-chan would you mind if you tour me at central town??" kaito asked_."This is my chance to be with her alone."_kaito thought.

_"Crap, if polka goes with him alone I'm sure this Obana guy will do something." natsume thought. -LOL natsume is jumping on conclusions-_

"HmM...okay..Neh natsume would you like to join us??" mikan asked.

_"WTH...why is she asking natsume to come??? this is supposed to be our date??I must remove natsume to the picture..but how??" kaito thought._

"NEH, mi-chan it looks like natsume is busy, and if I'm not mistaken hyuuga doesn't want his precious time to be wasted." kaito said.

"Oh I see." mikan said with a bit disappointed tone. _"Woah!!!! wait a second??? why am I disappointed when kaito said that natsume will not come???Shoo sinisters shoo!!!!". mikan thought._

"I'll go." natsume said with the same expression.

"EH!!!!!!! arigato natsume!!!!." mikan said while giving a bear hug to natsume which made natsume blush but was covered,kaito fumed up due of jealousy and mikan well still dense.

"Oi Oi polka you falling for me already??" natsume asked which made mikan.

*5

*4

*3

*2

*1

"Na-Natsume no baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hentai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan screamed which made the two boys ears bleed.

"Mi-mi-Mikan, you know you should calm yourself. So inhale..exhale...inhale..exhale.." kaito said patting mikan's back which made the crimson-eyed boy raise the temperature at the room.

_"EH??? Why do I feel like the temperature is rising???" kaito thought._

_"_Gee...Thanks kaito-kun, now let's go." mikan said grabbing natsume's hand instead of kaito's

Mikan walk and walk and walk not bothering who is the person she drag all the way in here. Until the person she drag spoke.

"Oi, polkadots will you stop dragging me,I have a feet you know." natsume said pissed.

"EH?????" mikan let go of the crimson-eyed guys hand and turned around.

"Na-natsume!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eh???? How why????" mikan screamed

"HN." natsume just said.

"Where is kaito??" mikan asked.

"You grabbed the wrong hand earlier stupid." natsume said while smirking -_LoL...hahaha-_

"Waaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan screamed.

"It's your fault not mine." natsume said.

"OH...weLL since we are already in front of the school bus already let's go." mikan said.

"HN. you just want me _alone_." natsume said.

"Shut up pervert!!!!! It's just that I don't want to waste my effort walking and walking." mikan said.

"HN...whatever." natsume said.

"Anyways let's go." mikan said while grabbing natsume's hand _again._

There was an awkward silence inside the bus even though the passengers in it are noisy but for natsume and mikan there is a awkward silence. Until mikan spoke,

_"Okay I'm starting to get curious about the rumors natsume liking a girl, but how will I ask him??" mikan thought._

_Flashback:_

_Mikan's P.O.V_

_I was walking straight to my room but suddenly I felt like I need to go to the I was already done, all of a sudden i over-heard two people's conversation._

_"Hey,girl did you here that natsume-sama is in love with one of the girls in our room??" the girl asked._

_"Yes, I have heard, How I wish I was that girl." the other girl said dreamily._

_"EH????? natsume already loves someone else?? and what's worst is she is in our room." mikan thought._

_I know...I know... eavesdropping is bad but this conversation of my classmates gives me hundred percent curiousity of knowing who is the lucky girl...That's why I bravely went out of the restroom which made the two girls shut up and have there jaws-drop._

_"Mi-mikan-s-sama we w-were j-just-" the two girls were cut-OFF when mikan suddenly spoke._

_"It's okay, anyways is it true that natsume likes a girl??" I asked with a cheery smile._

_"Y-yes m-mikan-sama, is that all ou want to know??" the other girl asked._

_"Well Hai...Arigato" I said then step out of the rest-room leaving the two gossipers alone._

_"EHH??? SO NATSUME LIKES SOMEONE HUH???? I wonder if it's a rumor or it isn't a rumor." I thought._

_END OF MIKAN'S P.O.V_

_End of Flashback_

_"Mikan it's now or never!!!!!" mkan thought._

" can I ask you err...something???" mikan asked.

"HN." natsume just said.

"I'll take that as a yes, anyways is it true that you like someone in our classroom or is it another rumor again.???" mikan asked.

"_Eh???? A rumor about me liking a girl??? Well whoever spread that stupid rumor I'll make sure he/she will be dead crisp." natsume thought._

_"You know natsume you really are a one thick-headed guy." his conscience said_

_"Shut up!!!" natsume retorted._

_"HN...whatever" the conscience said again then vanished._

"It's just a rumor polka. so shut this stupid conversation up since were already at central town." natsume said coldy.

"OH, I see.." mikan said while lowering her head which made natsume eye her suspiciously.

"_I just said it was a rumor and then she suddenly became "emo." tch." natsume thought_

The two were so awkward not even noticing that the Fan-boys of mikan and not to mention kaito are following them with plans on "How to kill natsume."

"_I wonder why I got sad all of a sudden.??" mikan thought._

_"Tch..Fan-boys...." natsume thought while his eyes were set on the fan boys who are hiding on the bush._

"Oi, baka look there." natsume said while pointing at the mob of fan-boys running since their sleeves are on fire.

"EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!What are they doing here?????" mikan said.

"Can't you see baka, they are following you." natsume said still maintaining his emotionless face.

_"aHH...ganun ba..??HmM...eh bakit naman nila ako susundan??"_mikan asked while using the language of filipinos which natsume fully understand and at the same time which made him smirk even more..

"_Malay ko.."_ natsume shrugged_."at isa pa wala ako pakealam."_ natsume said emotionless.

"Mikan-sama please have a date with us!!!!!!" aLL the fan-boys begged which made mikan sweat-drop.

"Mikan why did you leave me alone earlier???" kaito asked emotionless.

"Gomene..Kaito-kun what can I do to repay you?" mikan asked.

"Let me and this fans of yours have date with you today." kaito said with a evil grin plastered on his face which made natsume pissed _very pissed._

"OH...is that it??? Sure!!!!" mikan said happily which made the fan-boys drool even more which also made natsume _now ultra pissed._

"Arigato mikan-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" fan-boys said happily while trying to give mikan a bear hug but to bad they didn't succeed since once again their left sleeve got burned..courtesy of a_ mega ultra pissed_ _NATSUME HYUUGA._

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**_-END OF CHAPTER 6-_**

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

_A/n: .here is the deal...I'll update the following chapter next week if you'll give me at least uhm...more than 5 reviews since I worked hard on this chapter..Okay?? So please do review and btw New poll. at my profile "Your ideal bishounen" please do vote and if you want to change your vote just review it here okay??? Keep safe always minna!!!!! :]]_


	7. May the war of the hearthrobs BEGIN

_**Yuri-chan: YaY!!!!!! I updated *jump up and down***_

**_Hotaru: Your really a baka._**

**_Yuri-chan: Shaddup!!!!! anyways I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE WHICH MAKES ME SULK ON MY BED..huhu :[[_**

**_WARNING: GRAMMAR!!!! AND VERY OOC SO BEWARE!!!!HAHA :]]_**

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

**1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars**

**By:**

**XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX**

_Summary: Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart. Could it be??_

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**_Dedicated to:_**

**_My friends at FF and also_**

**_To you ^_^_**

**_who inspires me on writing stories._**

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**_Fated to love him_**

**_-XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX-_**

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

_Chapter 6:May the war of the hearthrobs begin or Date with him or more like THEM pt.2_

_Flashback:_

_The two were so awkward not even noticing that the Fan-boys of mikan and not to mention kaito are following them with plans on "How to kill natsume."_

_"I wonder why I got sad all of a sudden.??" mikan thought._

_"Tch..Fan-boys...." natsume thought while his eyes were set on the fan boys who are hiding on the bush._

_"Oi, baka look there." natsume said while pointing at the mob of fan-boys running since their sleeves are on fire._

_"EH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!What are they doing here?????" mikan said._

_"Can't you see baka, they are following you." natsume said still maintaining his emotionless face._

_"aHH...ganun ba..??HmM...eh bakit naman nila ako susundan??"mikan asked while using the language of filipinos which natsume fully understand and at the same time which made him smirk even more.._

_"Malay ko.." natsume shrugged."at isa pa wala ako pakealam." natsume said emotionless._

_"Mikan-sama please have a date with us!!!!!!" aLL the fan-boys begged which made mikan sweat-drop._

_"Mikan why did you leave me alone earlier???" kaito asked emotionless._

_"Gomene..Kaito-kun what can I do to repay you?" mikan asked._

_"Let me and this fans of yours have date with you today." kaito said with a evil grin plastered on his face which made natsume pissed very pissed._

_"OH...is that it??? Sure!!!!" mikan said happily which made the fan-boys drool even more which also made natsume now ultra pissed._

_"Arigato mikan-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" fan-boys said happily while trying to give mikan a bear hug but to bad they didn't succeed since once again their left sleeve got burned..courtesy of a mega ultra pissed NATSUME HYUUGA._

_end of flashback:_

Since mikan agreed to be accompanied with mob of drooling fan-boys,kaito -_who is the culprit why natsume's pissed- _and a pissed natsume they where now inside a arcade called "World of Fun"

_"Now's my chance to prove I'm waaaay better than hyuuga." kaito thought while giving death glances at our fire-caster_

_"Mikan-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 were happy that you agreed to let us accompany you." all the drooling fan-boys thought at the same time._

_"Stupid fan-boys. Stupid mi-..woah!!!why am I here anyways??" natsume thought._

_"I need to break this awkward silence...!!! but how??" mikan thought while glancing at different stalls._

_Mikan kept glancing at different stalls until she spotted something._

_"aha!!!!! a shooting ring!!!!!! how come I didn't saw that earlier?? oh well." mikan thought._

_"_Neh...neh..Minna!!! why not play there!!!" mikan said while pointing at the shooting ring she saw earlier.

"So who will join???" mikan said with a sweet smile onlyfor natsume _before _but now it's for everyonemuch to natsume's anger.

"I'll join...I'll join...I'll join.." all the drooling fan-boys said

"O-Okay." mikan said while sweat-dropping.

"I'll join star-printed-panties girl." kaito said while smirking.

*5

*4

*3

*2

*1

"O-Obana!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Y-You P-Pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" mikan screamed which made our poor kaito and natsume's ears bleed.

"HN." kaito just said.

Then suddenly kaito's hair started to be burned.

"EHH?? why do I smell something burn-aHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!My precious hair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!is being burned!!!!" kaito screamed while running around the arcade stall.

After kaito'shair was all worn out by the fire extinguisher courtesy of mikan's extinguish alice, natsume and kaito started glaring at each other.

"Na-natsume...K-Kaito..let's go now to the shooting ring." mikan said

"HN." both boys said while walking straight to the shooting ring.-_if yu did notice there are no fan-boys TIME!!!-_

_Flashback:_

_while the two boys were having a glaring contest mikan decided to talk to her fan-boys._

_"Ano...eto...you see...." mikan was cut off when one of the fan-boys spoke._

_"You, want us to leave right?? a fan-boys said_

_"Well...yeah..but please don't misunderstood it.." mikan said._

_"It's okay mikan-sama..If it will make you happy..then it will be our pleasure..right boys??" the leader of the mikan fan-club said_

_"Yeah..he's right mikan-sama...well then we have to go." the boys said then left the arcade._

_End of flashback_

_-**MAY THE BATTLE OF THE HEARTTHROBS BEGIN-**_

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

**_-END OF CHAPTER 7-_**

**_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_**

_A/n: so far that's all :]] haha my mind is pretty blank right now..anyways LoL this date will be pretty looong..Haha:] anyways I'm planning to rewrite this chapter so do review constructive criticism are allowed :]] at the same time please review maybe t least 4 to 6 since I know this chapter isn't satisfying...^^ so do review and btw vote for the poll ^^_

_**-RESULTS OF POLL**__**-**_

_**So far the leading bishounen is none other than HYUUGA NATSUME with **_

_**4 votes= 50%**_

_**2nd is can't decide**_

_**hey!!! vote please except can't decide huhu:[[**_

_**3rd follows ryoma echizen**_

_**haha:]] so far please vote..since those bishounen's will be part of my newest story ^^**_

_PS: hey guys!! well y-you s-see there is a guy who is bugging me yesterday at the library...and heck he is my arch-enemy but still i feel something...can you tell me what is that feeling??_

_p.p.s: And btw if you want to request a fic. just p.m me or review then tell me the plot and genre okay??? I'll be glad to write your request ^^_

_p.p.p.s: I would like to thank the last reviewers of the last chappies.:_

**_chrisca123456789_**

**_Mamisayv_**

**_mhaya_**

**_theone2694_**

**_Tear Droplet_**

**_Mrs Kurosaki_**

_anonymous reviewers:_

**_Olivia_**

**_and_**

**_Mrs. domyouji_**

**_Thanks a bunch for reviewing it made me happier than before ^^_**


	8. The End of Wars?

**~*~**

Me: Shocks it's been a _long..long..long time _since I've updated my profile and now waaa!!!! mY files were **demolished.**.:((....Too bad..anyways this chapter is surely random I guess..Coz my whole idea were gone like I said..anyways Hope you'll enjoy..:)

**~*~**

**1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars**

**By:**

**XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX**

_Summary: Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart. Could it be??_

**_~*~  
_**

**_Dedicated to:_**

**_My friends at FF and also_**

**_To you ^_^_**

**_who inspires me on writing stories._**

**_~*~_**

**_I don't own G.A but I DO OWN THE STORY...AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS..:)  
_**

**_~*~  
_**

_Flashback:_

_while the two boys were having a glaring contest mikan decided to talk to her fan-boys._

_"Ano...eto...you see...." mikan was cut off when one of the fan-boys spoke._

_"You, want us to leave right?? a fan-boys said_

_"Well...yeah..but please don't misunderstood it.." mikan said._

_"It's okay mikan-sama..If it will make you happy..then it will be our pleasure..right boys??" the leader of the mikan fan-club said_

_"Yeah..he's right mikan-sama...well then we have to go." the boys said then left the arcade._

_End of flashback_

_~*~_

And so since the Fanboys of our Sweetheart already left I bet it's obvious who are the people left now...**Natsume,Mikan & Kaito..**

_" What should I do?? It's like someone died here..ugh!!" Mikan thought in disgust..._

After a few seconds..and minutes...FINALLY!! She got an idea..

"Hey!!! Guys!!! I have an idea!!! " Mikan said with a joyous feeling inside.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"HN." natsume just said

"Let's go play their at the arcades!!! " Mikan screamed loud enough for making the two boys have ear-bleeding.

"Will you shut-up star-print girl." Natsume said stoicly

"Whatever...I'll just go pass on you this time but for now...Let's go to the DMX!! " Mikan said with joy and grab the two lads wrist making them have a tiny tint on their cheeks.

"Let go of me star-print." Kaito and Natsume said in unison that made them look at each other..Oops.!! sorry not just look at each other..But _glare _at each other.

"Stop the glaring guys!!! coz we're here." Mikan said that made the two stop the glaring contest.

They were in front of a arcade which looks like dance reebo..it's just that instead of stepping at it with your feet, You'll use your hands on following the directions the arrow shows. Mikan just simply knew that this two idiots that she's with right now loves this game that's why they went here...

_"I'm gonna win mikan's heart for sure.." both thought at the same time..._

The game ended Natsume having 1,550 points while Kaito having 1,549 means natsume wins...

_"Darn only one point and yet he one!!! Sh*t" Kaito thought with a furry feeling. _

" you" Natsume just simply said.

"Ohh..Congratulations natsume-kun!!! You won! " Mikan shouted while giving natsume a bear hug that made natsume really blush and Kaito almost erupt.

"So where do we go next?" Kaito asked.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...." Mikan thought hard enough that her Albert Einstein brain would almost explode.[A/N: woah!albert einstein naman??!!]

Seconds pass..........

-

-

-

Minutes pass......

-

-

-

2 minutes pass...

-

-

POOF!

"Let's go there at the Frisbee catcher!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Woah!! The frisbee catcher??? ain't that for **dogs only**??" Kaito asked.

"Yup, I know. But I want to get the prize!! " Mikan replied.

"What's the prize anyways?" natsume asked half-uninterested.

"It's a huge teddy bear..LOOK" Mikan said pointing at the bear while the two following the direction that mikan is pointing.

_"I'm going to get that for her if that what makes her happy"_ the two lads thought again with determined eyes on them---I mean only for kaito though coz Natsume is so arrogant enough to have those eyes..

The game started and ended so fast...The result was Natsume once again having 100 points while Kaito having 98 means it's natsumes victory once again. [A/n: Kaito your such a loser..haha :]]

_Natsume claimed the teddy bear mikan was talking about. He had chosen the huge teddy bear with red bow on it's neck. Even though natsume is a so-emo guy outside for others. Deep inside his heart right now, He was blushing madly, and is really determined that he'll have mikan as his girlfriend.._

"Kyaa!!! Natsume thank you very much!!!!!!!! I love you so much!!!" Mikan shouted and kissed natsume on the cheeks--Woah.!!

_REPLAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_KISSED??!!_

_I LOVE YOU!!?_

"Did she just say I love-" Kaito paused

"You to me???" natsume said.

Their was once again dead silence in the arcade game...Natsume being shocked deep inside, Kaito deciding what to really do, And mikan still clueless with what's happening."

"Oi! Guys what's wr-" she was cut-off by herself remembering what she had just **do and said **earlier.

_"Did I just say the three words to natsume & kiss him on the cheeks??" mikan thought while having a fast she thought once again. "Waaaaa!! What should I do?? I'm starting to get confused..waa!! should I ran away??? should I just pretend that nothing happened?? Okay 2nd choice will be my answer."_

"Ermm..Guys it's getting l-late..L-let's g-go h-home." Mikan said nervously.

"Okay." Kaito just said.

"HN." Natsume just said and walked out first.

While Kaito noticed that natsume was already out of sight..He decided to say what he felt for mikan all along.

"Sakura...." Kaito said seriously.

"Hmm??" Mikan just said looking at kaito's eyes straightly

"You see I have to tell you something........." Kaito said seriously looking at mikan's innocent eyes.

"Good thing, I'm also going to say something." Mikan replied back.

_"__Should I really do this?? for the good??" the two both thought._

"You see....Sakura Mikan...**.I love you so much**...I've realized it ever since you confronted me..demo..Observing you earlier with my brother...**I've just realize that I have to let you go**...." Kaito said sadly..

"Kaito.........." Mikan just simply said...

**~*~**

**End of Chapter 8**

**~*~**

_Edited:_

_This is a edited chapter...:)) haha..It ain't a cliff-hanger..Lol..:)) I love it..do you mind raising your review until it will reach to 60+ pwetty please!!!  
_

_Anyways do you mind giving me those awesome reviews as a sign that you guys are really happy that I'm back???_

_pretty please.!!..I want to know your opinions on what will happen on the next chappie..;]  
_

_~Ohh..Btw thanks the patient at the same time awesome reviewers of my fic~_

_Sakura Breeze_

_CHAYONI_

_Cute Love_

_Starburstlova_

_The devil's Assasin_

_XoXo Anime Lover XoXo_

_ XxXEnchAntErXxX  
_

**_Reviewers of the original CHAPTER 8:_**

_The Devil's Assassin_

_yueyuuko_

_The Manga Witch_

_s0rRoWfuLaNgeL012_

_manga-girl-freak_

_~Love you all!!~  
_


	9. Goodbye THEM,Hello HIM?

**~*~**

Me: Thanks for the people who reviewed my story...I really love you guys!!! And now that's the reason why I'm here updating Chapter 9....KYAA!! the story is near to the so-called ending?? I guess..:)

~*~

**1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars**

**By:**

**XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX**

_Summary: Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart. Could it be??_

**_~*~  
_**

**_Dedicated to:_**

**_My friends at FF and also_**

**_To you ^_^_**

**_who inspires me on writing stories._**

**_~*~_**

**_I don't own G.A but I DO OWN THE STORY...AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS..:)  
_**

**_~*~_**

**_Chapter:9 Goodbye them..Hello him??  
_**

_Flashback:_

_Natsume claimed the teddy bear mikan was talking about. He had chosen the huge teddy bear with red bow on it's neck. Even though natsume is a so-emo guy outside for others. Deep inside his heart right now, He was blushing madly, and is really determined that he'll have mikan as his girlfriend.._

_"Kyaa!!! Natsume thank you very much!!!!!!!! I love you so much!!!" Mikan shouted and kissed natsume on the cheeks--Woah.!!_

_REPLAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_KISSED??!!_

_I LOVE YOU!!?_

_"Did she just say I love-" Kaito paused_

_"You to me???" natsume said._

_Their was once again dead silence in the arcade game...Natsume being shocked deep inside, Kaito deciding what to really do, And mikan still clueless with what's happening."_

_"Oi! Guys what's wr-" she was cut-off by herself remembering what she had just **do and said **earlier._

_"Did I just say the three words to natsume & kiss him on the cheeks??" mikan thought while having a fast she thought once again. "Waaaaa!! What should I do?? I'm starting to get confused..waa!! should I ran away??? should I just pretend that nothing happened?? Okay 2nd choice will be my answer."_

_"Ermm..Guys it's getting l-late..L-let's g-go h-home." Mikan said nervously._

_"Okay." Kaito just said._

_"HN." Natsume just said and walked out first._

_While Kaito noticed that natsume was already out of sight..He decided to say what he felt for mikan all along._

_"Sakura...." Kaito said seriously._

_"Hmm??" Mikan just said looking at kaito's eyes straightly_

_"You see I have to tell you something........." Kaito said seriously looking at mikan's innocent eyes._

_"Good thing, I'm also going to say something." Mikan replied back._

_"__Should I really do this?? for the good??" the two both thought._

_"You see....Sakura Mikan...**.I love you so much**...I've realized it ever since you confronted me..demo..Observing you earlier with my brother...**I've just realize that I have to let you go**...." Kaito said sadly.._

_"Kaito.........." Mikan just simply said..._

_End of flashback_

"I don't know what to say..." Mikan simply said.

"I know that you love someone else already...Observing you and _him _earlier..I've realized that the two of you look like a perfect couple.I don't want to be a intruder you know.." Kaito said with a chuckle added.

"Kaito..demo we will still be friends right???" Mikan asked.

"Yup, of course.." Kaito paused. "But remember when he broke your heart..I promise I'll go get you back and I won't give you to _him _anymore." Kaito said with a determined aura.

"Ohh..okay." mikan just said.

"Anyways, when will you plan to tell him?? " Kaito asked.

"Uhmm...Maybe someday.....ERmmm..I really don't know when to tell him .." Mikan said.

"Ohh..OK...anyways, let's go back to our dorms..I'm sure the baka is worried about you right now." Kaito said then starts to walk away.

"Hey!!! He's not a baka!!!!! " Mikan said annoyingly.

"HN..whatever." Kaito just said then started to walk followed by a smiling mikan.

The Next Morning in their classroom....

" Minna-san, I have a important announcement.." Narumi said sadly which made some students be challenged to think why the hell is narumi sad because of the aanouncement.

"Well...as you can see.... The four boys who just transfered here on Gakuen Alice for 2 months already will be leaving already." Narumi announced which made some fan-girls of the PB4 sad and some well...They didn't care.

"Hey, Kaito. why didn't you tell me last night??" Mikan asked.

"Sorry mikan." Kaito just said.

"When will they leave???" A random student asked.

"Uhm..Actually today..." Narumi said which really made all the students down especially Mikan well except hotaru & natsume of course..

[Let's skip this melo-dramatic part okay..??"]

After the announcement, the class planned to throw out a Goodbye Party for the PB-4 which made the four boys a bit flattered since they never knew that their classmates would do this just for them..

The party was held on Saruwatari's Mansion..[They could go out of the academies if necessary] in his Garden with pool to be specific, the part turned out to be successful, His classmates ended up drunk, though some of his classmates are still chatting..Everyone was invited to come even natsume decided to come..[weird] Though he is obviously on Saruwatari's Sakura Tree right now..

"OI, Mikan when do you plan to confess to him??" Kaito asked.

"Huh?? I told you _someday_...." Mikan replied

"Then that someday is _today_...Please confess to him..So that when we will head back to the oher country my mind will be peaceful.." Kaito said.

"Hmm....I'll try to think about it." Mikan said..

"Whatever you say........." Kaito simply replied.

_Flashback:_

_RRiing_

_When the class bell sgnaled that it was already their dismissal time the class had alittle bit talk about tonights party and then left the room since the discussion about the party was over. Except for two persons though._

_"Oi, Hyuga..Could you do me a favor??" Kaito asked leaning against the wall._

_"HN.." natsume simply replied removing his trust worthy manga of his face._

_"Take care of Sakura for me..." Kaito said._

_"What's with the sudden favor??" Natsume asked._

_"Just do it for me you idiot..Or else I won't leave this school and make her mine forever, I know you wouldn't want that to happen." Kaito said with a smirk plastered on his face._

_"Tss..Your the idiot here.." Natsume said standing up already._

_"Yes or No??" Kaito asked._

_"Whatever.." Natsume simply replied then started to walk out of the classroom._

_"Please really do take care of her bro.." Kaito thought while staring at the shadow and then followed it already.._

_End of Flashback.._

_~*~_

_END OF CHAPTER 9_

_~*~_

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE..AS YOU CAN SEE I WAS QUITE BUSY..T.T BUT STILL I DID TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE SO IS IT OKAY IF YOU GO REVIEW ME UP??? PRETTY PLEASE *PUPPY DOG EYES* 9 reviews would do..**

**OPINIONS ARE WELCOME...EXCEPT FOR FLAMES..**

**Thanks to..my reviewers of CHAPTER 8..her's a cookie for all of you..*hands a cookie***


	10. A Confession and a Birthday

**~*~**

_Me: pLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING EVEN A SINLE CHAPTER FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS..well you see..I was very busy with my school works and I've almost forgot that I have a fanfiction to work at...=.= anyways..hope you like chapter 10 minna-san!!! :)_

_--still planning to edit this chapter though...=.=_

~*~

**1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars**

**By:**

**XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX**

_Summary: Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart. Could it be??_

**_~*~  
_**

**_Dedicated to:_**

**_My friends at FF and also_**

**_To you ^_^_**

**_who inspires me on writing stories._**

**_~*~_**

**_I don't own G.A but I DO OWN THE STORY...AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS..:)  
_**

**_~*~_**

**_Chapter 10: A confession and a birthday_**

_Flashback:_

_After the announcement, the class planned to throw out a Goodbye Party for the PB-4 which made the four boys a bit flattered since they never knew that their classmates would do this just for them.._

_The party was held on Saruwatari's Mansion..[They could go out of the academies if necessary] in his Garden with pool to be specific, the part turned out to be successful, His classmates ended up drunk, though some of his classmates are still chatting..Everyone was invited to come even natsume decided to come..[weird] Though he is obviously on Saruwatari's Sakura Tree right now.._

_"OI, Mikan when do you plan to confess to him??" Kaito asked._

_"Huh?? I told you someday...." Mikan replied_

_"Then that someday is today...Please confess to him..So that when we will head back to the other country my mind will be peaceful.." Kaito said._

_"Hmm....I'll try to think about it." Mikan said.._

_"Whatever you say........." Kaito simply replied._

_RRiing_

_When the class bell sgnaled that it was already their dismissal time the class had alittle bit talk about tonights party and then left the room since the discussion about the party was over. Except for two persons though._

_"Oi, Hyuga..Could you do me a favor??" Kaito asked leaning against the wall._

_"HN.." natsume simply replied removing his trust worthy manga of his face._

_"Take care of Sakura for me..." Kaito said._

_"What's with the sudden favor??" Natsume asked._

_"Just do it for me you idiot..Or else I won't leave this school and make her mine forever, I know you wouldn't want that to happen." Kaito said with a smirk plastered on his face._

_"Tss..Your the idiot here.." Natsume said standing up already._

_"Yes or No??" Kaito asked._

_"Whatever.." Natsume simply replied then started to walk out of the classroom._

_"Please really do take care of her bro.." Kaito thought while staring at the shadow and then followed it already.._

_End of Flashback.._

And so the party went on…Mikan still doesn't have know whether to really confess to him or not…

"_I think kaito's right…I should confess to him before it's too late.." Mikan thought as she regained her posture and head straight towards the sakura tree to go do what she really needs to do in the first place…_

When she was already at the Saruwatari's Sakura Tree there she saw Natsume Hyuuga, her love one, resting it's head on the sakura tree with eyes that are shut.

_"He looks like an innocent angel when he's asleep.." Mikan thought while nearing her face more. But all of a sudden…_

"Oi..polkadots, what the hell are you doing??" natsume asked while making mikan completely shocked.

"Na-natsume…..ano..eto..I w-want t-to t-tell y-you something…" Mikan uttered nervously while scratching her head..

"Continue polka dots ..but please make sure you wouldn't waste my time.."

"O-okay..anyways you see natsume… I-I…"

_*RRiiiiiiing*_

_"Crap…" the two couples thought.._

"G-go answer it..." Mikan commanded nervously.

"I don't want to. It's just shouda..tch." Natsume replied turning his phone off..

"You were saying???" natsume asked.

"Natsume ano..eto….Iloveyousomuchandi'verealizeditthankstokaito-kun!!!!" Mikan said as fast as she could while lowering her head to avoid natsume seeing her blush like a fan-girl…

_"Ok…don't tell me Devil already answered my prayers??" Natsume thought while staring at the blushing brunette._

"Natsume..I love you.. and I completely knew from the start that you love someone else..I jus want you to---" mikan was cut-off when all of a sudden a lips immediately crashed on her lips..

"I love you too polkadots..I've been waiting for you to say those words.." Natsume said while hugging mikan tight..

The two _un_-official couples continued their kissing and hugging session not noticing that four boys where completely eavesdropping…

"Hey, Kaito are you sure the thing that you did was for the good of everyone??" Saruwatari asked.

"Yeah…It's more of a gift for natsume since it's birthday tomorrow…" Kaito simply said starting to walk away followed by the 3 boys..

The Next Day at Gakuen Alice…

Mikan woke up very early and headed immediately to the bathroom to have some shower..hen she was already done she immediately dressed up into her uniform and woosh! She headed straight to their classroom...

As she walk heading towards their classroom she could see **LOTS OF GIRLS FROM DIFFERENT DIVISIONS CARRYING A GIFT THAT WAS BOWED WITH DIFFERENT RIBBON…and not to mention those girls aren't simply girls…IT WAS FROM THE NATSUME FANCLUB…**

"Huh??what's so special about the day today??" Mikan thought while readying herself to approach one of natsume's fan-girl..

"Umm..excuse me miss. May I ask you why are you carrying a gift??Is their a person who's celebrating his/her b-day today??" Mikan asked curiously and gladly the girl answered.

"Huh?? Miss..didn't you know?? **IT'S NATSUME-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY…**." The girl replied then started to walk away..

"Huh?? Natsume's birthday??" mikan thought still puzzled about the happenings today..

_IT'S NATSUME-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY_

_IT'S NATSUME-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY_

_IT' SNATSUME-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY_

_IT'S NATSUME-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY_

_"Goodness gracious!!! For heaven's sake!! How the hell did I even forget that November 27 is the birthday of MY natsume????!!!!!" Mikan thought while slapping her hand on her head…_

-

~*~

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

~*~

Me: so how was it?? boring as always??or enjoying than expected?? Please tell me your opinions on how to do natsume's birthday..=.=

please give at least 15 reviews for me to update faster than expected...:)

--such a review-craver,

--Miharu-chan

**Thanks to the past reviewers of chapter 9 *here's a one boxer-short of natsume-sama!!for each of you people!! *grins*(pervert)***

AliandBri1

Akki Rikki

*_*

Denden07_xiopao_:D

kin-kinna natsu''ruka

ReflectionsOnMyPast

kikyorules10

_What do you think is mikan's birthday present?? Guess it right and I'll give you a picture signed by natsume!! xD..:))_


	11. A WEIRD PRESENT

~*~

**1 GIRL makes ALL boys have world wars**

**By:**

**XxX NaTsUmE x MikAn XxX**

_Summary: Meet mikan the campus prettiest and newest boys would wanna die just to see her. but there must be only one person who can claim her heart. Could it be??_

**_~*~  
_**

**_Dedicated to:_**

**_My friends at FF and also_**

**_To you ^_^_**

**_who inspires me on writing stories._**

**_~*~_**

**_I don't own G.A but I DO OWN THE STORY...AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS..:)  
_**

**_~*~_**

**_Flashback:_**

_The Next Day at Gakuen Alice…_

_Mikan woke up very early and headed immediately to the bathroom to have some shower..hen she was already done she immediately dressed up into her uniform and woosh! She headed straight to their classroom..._

_As she walk heading towards their classroom she could see **LOTS OF GIRLS FROM DIFFERENT DIVISIONS CARRYING A GIFT THAT WAS BOWED WITH DIFFERENT RIBBON…and not to mention those girls aren't simply girls…IT WAS FROM THE NATSUME FANCLUB…**_

_"Huh??what's so special about the day today??" Mikan thought while readying herself to approach one of natsume's fan-girl.._

_"Umm..excuse me miss. May I ask you why are you carrying a gift??Is their a person who's celebrating his/her b-day today??" Mikan asked curiously and gladly the girl answered._

_"Huh?? Miss..didn't you know?? **IT'S NATSUME-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY…**." The girl replied then started to walk away.._

_"Huh?? Natsume's birthday??" mikan thought still puzzled about the happenings today.._

_IT'S NATSUME-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY_

_IT'S NATSUME-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY_

_IT' SNATSUME-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY_

_IT'S NATSUME-SAMA'S BIRTHDAY TODAY_

_"Goodness gracious!!! For heaven's sake!! How the hell did I even forget that November 27 is the birthday of MY natsume????!!!!!" Mikan thought while slapping her hand on her head…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

INSIDE THEIR CLASSROOM....

You could see the fangirls waiting in front of the door holding their presents very tight..Others just did nothing but chit-chat..

Mikan's POV:

_I could see the fanfirls right now having hearts on there eyes..geez.._

_Anyways..what should I give natsume??_

_"A cake? nah..I tried to cook one before and it turned out like a garbage cake.."_

_"A kiss?? nah..that would be cheesy.."_

_"A Manga? nah..he almost have bought the mangas..."_

_"Waah..I really don't know what to give him..hmm maybe I should go ask hotaru.." Mikan said to herself while heading on hotaru's seat.._

END OF MIKAN'S POV

"Neh..hotaru could I borrow you for awhile??" mikan asked..

"5,000 rabbits..." Hotaru just simply said..

"Ehhh??!! WHat the-- geez...Ok.." Mikan said while handing hotaru 5,000 rabbits..

"10 minutes.." Hotaru replied..

"You see..I'm having a problem on choosing my--" mikan was cutted off..

"Your _un_-official boyfriend's birthday present? " hotaru continued..

"Yes..Yes your--ehh? how did you know that??" Mikan asked.

"I'm your bestfriend baka.." hotaru replied..

-silence-

"Anyways..the thing you should give him is...." hotaru whispered her suggestion which made mikan's eyeballs almost jump-off..

"WHAT THE HELL??!!!! HOTARU I C-CAN'T GIVE HIM THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan shouted.

_Baka Baka Baka Baka_

"Stupid..you asked my opinion..at least be thankful." Hotaru replied.

"Ohh..your right about that anyways thanks..." Mikan said..

_let me tell you one time boy I I love you...._

"Hello??" Mikan asked.

" meet me later at the sakura tree ok??" a cold husky voice said.

"Ohh..Okay..." Mikan replied and decided to hang-up..

_Dismissal Time has come and Mikan decided to buy the gift that hotaru suggested for natsume and luckily she found it.._

"H_ope he like this..." _Mikan thought while waiting for the girl to finish wrapping the gift..

And so when the girl was already finish Mikan immediately went to her room to dress up and took her jacket with her coz the outfit that she is wearing right now is to _revealing.._

_Let me tell you one--_

_Sender: Baby'sume_

_Polka..change place. meet me at my room. Wait for you u.._

"WHew..good thing he decided to change place.."

*Knock* *Knock*

"Natsume.I'm getting inside.." mikan said first before opening the door and there she saw petals of red and white roses scattered everywhere..

"Your here.." natsume said giving mikan a rose.

"Happy birthday natsume..." Mikan simply replied giving natsume her present.

"I'll go open it later.." Natsume said while staring at his girlfriend's attire.

-silence-

"You should remove your jacket..Coz seriously the weather for today is hot.." Natsume said emotionlessly..

"Mmmm..o-ok.." Mikan simply replied removing the jacketthat revealed her sexy-maid outfit .The outfit she was wearing right now almost revealed her D-cupped breast..Her waist isn't covered..and the skirt ended up on her tighs..My oh my..this made her boyfriend jaw drop..

"What the..that's your gift to me??" Natsume said nervously.

"No..my gift to you is that thing.." Mikan said while blushing hard.

"What's inside it anyways???" Natsume asked.

"Just open it.." Mikan said and so natsume decided to open it revealing a..

**WHAT**

**THE **

**HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**POLKADOTTED BOXER SHORTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~*~**

**end of chapter 11**

**~*~**

ME: SO GUYS HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER?? 12 REVIEWS PLEASE?? :)

**Anyways..guys I would like to tell you that after finishing this story of mine and two other stories..I have decided to be on a very long hiatus for awhile..No..No..I'm not leaving Gakuen Alice. But I'll be on a very long hiatus for some complicated reasons.. LEAVING GAFFC isn't part of my vocabulary..I'll be finishing This as I have said and two other stories..And before I leave, I'll go write a one tear-jerker one-shot..**

**Thanks for understanding my dearest Gaffc friends...**

**Miharu..**

_Thanks for the review.._

_The Devil's Assasin_

_Mermaid princess Lilian_

_NelHime_

_AliandBri1_

_cuteanimeXD14378_

_Angelica Marasigan(ANONYMOUS)_

_MOONACRE99_


	12. Author's Note: Not a chapter Gomene :(

Author's Note: Not a chappie. Gomene

Hello minna-san it's been 2 years since I've last updated this story and I sincerely apologize for leaving this story hanging and making you, my beloved readers, wait wayyy tooo long. It's just that I've been very busy lately at our schoolworks and sadly, I am not that inspired like before to continue writing a Gakuen Alice Fanfiction or even finish this fanfic.

BUT. That doesn't mean that I'll stop or simply delete this story. In fact, when I checked my e-mail last week I was really shocked to see that this crappy fanfiction reached 99 reviews O_O. Wondering why I said crappy? Because I was still a kid back then when I wrote this story so I am really impressed that the readers bear with my grammatical errors. The reviews of my beloved readers inspired me to continue and at least end this story.

Note: The Chapters 1 to 11 will be fixed. Plot might be sort of changed in a good way & this story will only be up to chapter 18. Mahal ko kayang lahat :-*Saranghamnida.


End file.
